


Virgil's Music

by Stedler2 (k9cat)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Food mention, Gen, Music, No One is Hurt, finally posting now, idk what lse to tag, let me know, pat's a good dad, platonic lamp/calm goodness, roman has his sword, sleepy virge, written before the 'moving on' vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/pseuds/Stedler2
Summary: Virgil likes to listen to music, and Patton didn’t mean to burn supper.Just a little fun platonic LAMP/CALM fic.





	Virgil's Music

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! New story!   
> I havent posted in a long time, and this work isnt proof read/ beta read, so if there are any spelling mistakes or errors please let me know! 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

 

Virgil was curled up on the sofa in the commons, dozing in between a lazy sleep and sudden wakefulness. He was half listening to the activities and the echoes of the others bouncing around the mindscape. It was comforting.

  


His halls were all so quiet, able to hear nothing and everything at the same time. That’s why he loved his music so much, the heavy beats and cluttered organization of notes drowned the silence in a sea of noise, it distracted him, let him forget his own worries by listening to someone else’s. It gave him a shield from invading thoughts. But sometimes, that wasn’t enough. The pointless screaming didn’t overcome the empty silence that wanted to swallow him whole, finding its way through the cracks in his defenses, the rests in his music. He was sure he would go crazy if nothing stopped the echoing words bouncing around inside his head and thoughts.

  


The soft whoosh of a Side popping into the room was heard. Feet immediately padded past the couch to get to the kitchen. The light humming, he was producing ruled out Logan, the logical trait wouldn’t hum in a public space, especially not a bubbly happy tune like the one he was humming now.

  


The clanking and quiet tunks and thuds of cookware moving around ruled out Roman, leaving Patton to be the one attempting to cook something. Princey at most would just settle for left overs, or make cereal, if he was to make food in the first place.

  


The chorus in the kitchen lulled Virgil further into his almost rest. The whirr of the oven fan being turned on and the slicing of vegetables and the sound of water sloshing kept away the quiet and the thoughts that liked to yell and invade and be not nice. He kept an ear open though, for any sounds of distress or mishap. While Patton was the best at cooking out of all of them, he did get distracted at times and needed to be reminded to watch for pots accidently boiling over, but everything sounded fine. The happy humming hadn’t seized yet and everything sounded in control. He drifted in and out of the sounds, letting himself float on the music of the mindscape.

  


That broke though. The sofa cushion by his head shifted with the weight of someone settling down on it suddenly and he startled, bolting half upright. Quick glances around revealed a surprised looking Patton beside him.

  


“Sorry champ, I didn’t mean to scare you there, it looked like you were having a nice nap.” Patton said gently.

  


“Mmmh, more like dozing.” He stifled a yawn immediately relaxing, and laid back down with nothing to worry about, tuffs of his hair brushing the fathers pant. Yet, there was something to worry about, he didn’t hear any sounds of bubbling pots of water on the stove or the range hood, was Patton done cooking? Did they already all eat? He was sure Morality would at least notify him of food being ready even if he didn’t feel like eating today. He was sure that he would wake up to the noise of Roman and Logan’s activities joining them in the commons. How long had he been in this in between state of rest and wakeful worry?

  


“Tha food?” he mumbled out interrupting the dad’s humming.  


  


“Food, oh, not for another 45 minuets or so, I made lemon onion roast potatoes and chicken breasts, and peas are on the stove waiting to be turned on. Prince and Logan are in their rooms, so it’ll 

be quiet till they come.”

  


“Kay, don’t forget to set a timer.” He mumbled out.

  


“Don’t worry, I already did.” Morality had started to brush back the hair that was falling in front of his face, but the stubborn strands kept falling back down, prompting him to brush them back again, and again till he was just running his fingers through his hair. The motions were soothing, paired with the never-ending humming and the relaxing feeling Patton was giving off, Virgil was sure that he would actually fall asleep. Yet he never really did. But that wasn’t bad. He could distantly hear some sort of adventurous tune coming from Romans corner. Logan had some sort of orchestral softly in the background underlying everything, and Patton’s soft humming tied everything together. His corner was blessedly silent in the not overwhelming way. The mindscape was chaotic, messy, and sometimes discordant, but it always resolved. Fading into a symphony that was able to comfort him.

  


He breathed. Everything was okay.

  


So, he drifted in the music that silenced the whispering doubts and yelling worries. The music that was the mindscape of his host that held his Sides. Of life and activity of the others that never seized to amaze him and couldn’t stop loving even with them making him worry and-   The symphony shattered around him once again.

  


The shrill and sudden beeping of the smoke detector going off startled Virgil so much that in the split reaction of flight-or-fight instinct he was, he tumbled off the sofa and landed not so gently on the carpet, anxiousness skyrocketing for a couple of heart shattering seconds freezing him before he got it under control again. Morality was already hopping over him and bouncing around the sofa yelling something indistinct under the continuous beeping. The next second Roman popped in swinging his sword around franticly looking for something that was causing the distress. Logan was last, and expertly avoided the sharp swinging metal as he went around and grabbed a broom. Pressing the wood handle to the little button on the device attached to the roof, the shrill alarm silenced.

  


Picking himself up off the floor and trying to control his breathing, he saw a plume of smoke erupt from the oven as Patton opened the door, making him cough. “Ohhh, the potatoes…” the fatherly trait pouted as he pulled out black burnt chunks of there once supper.

  


“Roman, please put away your sword, there was no need for it to be out in the first place.” Logan chided, setting down the broom. “And Patton, I’m sure that this was an accident, we can always make something else for supper.”

  


“The roast potatoes are now burnt potatoes!” Patton bemoaned, dumping the still smoking crisps in the garbage.

  


“I thought I said to set an alarm?” Virgil said now that he caught his breath.

  


“I did! I put it on my phone!”

  


“Which he left on the counter, on silent.” Logic supplied, picking up said phone that showed the missed alarm.

  


“If you were so worried about the alarm, why didn’t you make one Virgil?” Roman piped up, sword hanging put away at his side.

  


He shrugged, hunching back a little bit into his hoodie. “Dunno, didn’t feel like I needed to.”

  


Princey had that snarky look before Patton interrupted. “He was tired! And napping!”

  


“Just dozing.”

  


“You let me play with your hair, you were tired. Virgil asked if I set an alarm, I said yes. He is absolutely in the right about not needing to set a timer.”

  


“Alright, alright.” Roman let up. “I was just wondering, he is the one to worry about that stuff.”

  


“Patton, is that chicken in the oven?” Logic asked, pulling open the window above the sink to let fresh air clear out the smoke.

  


“Yes, it is.” He replied, still sounding dejected over the burnt potatoes.

  


“I will burn soon also if we don’t do anything.”

  


“What! No!” Patton scrambled and pulled out the well-cooked chicken, tips starting to blacken, but nothing worse. “Ugh, todays supper is ruined, I’m sorry guys.” He was so disheartened, setting down the pan beside the still half frozen uncooked peas on the stovetop, shoulders slumped. None of them liked to see that.

  


“Uh, uh, Pasta!” Roman exclaimed flapping his hands around in inspiration, making everyone turn a confused look towards him. “Pasta is good with chicken, why don’t we just make some pasta?” he explained.

  


A dawning understanding overtook Logan’s features. “What if we cut up the chicken and toss it with the pasta in a sauce? It should protect the meat from over cooking again and balance out the moisture content.”

  


“Ohh! That sounds wonderful!” Patton’s bright smile found its way back. “And we should use alfredo, its always on menus paired with chicken. I think there is a jar in the pantry. What type of pasta though?”

  


“We have linguine, or fettuccine here in the cupboard.” Roman replied, already looking around.

  


“How about fun-uccine.” Patton giggled.

  


“Spaghetti it is then, Roman.” Logan replied and Patton pouted. Roman was smiling and pulled out the package of fettuccine, if only to let Patton make more puns.

  


And just like that, everything was normal again. The three sides who were already in or near the kitchen went upon there own tasks to make the new supper plan. The range hood whirled on and the burners clicked to life. Water splashed in the pot and hot chicken cut quickly before it reddened fingers. The symphony had shifted, there was a pause, a tense moment of dissonant notes fighting, then release, a catharsis, resolution. Virgil breathed, just listening from his position at the sofa. Everything was great.

  


He stepped around and made his way to the kitchen, moving around everyone to get to the dish cupboard. It almost felt like a practiced dance, the way they flowed around each other, handing over needed spoons, and never bumping into anyone. A perfect dance for a perfect song. Patton resumed his humming, it was muffled and covered up by all the other sounds, but to Virgil, it was the main melody. He set down four plates, and placed the glasses, adding his own layer to the music. Maybe it was a counter melody? Or it could be the base line, a heavy steady beat that supports the rest, or harmony, he didn’t know. All he knew was that this was his favorite type of music.

  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I would love to hear what you think about it, kudos and comments are always welcomed, or say hi on my tumblr at @k9cat!


End file.
